The invention is directed to a superabsorbent multilayer construction.
Superabsorbent polymers, which are available as powders, particles, and aqueous compositions, absorb large quantities of water and are often used in absorbent articles to increase the absorbency of the article. Disposable diapers and feminine hygiene products often include superabsorbent polymers to enhance body fluid absorption. Superabsorbent polymers also have various applications in the medical, food, and agricultural industries.